grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 4.3: Everlasting Love
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 14,400 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Received Damage 26,900 or Less. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 30 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 43,400 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. *Escort Ramblin Brute. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 81,400 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Slay the Boss within 1 minute. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Everlasting Love Description "Fight me land walkers! My heart that thinks of the maiden will never falter!" Dialogue Arme: We might have hit them too hard. They're not waking up. Cindy: It's not our fault. They attacked us first! It was self-defense! Grandiel: Instead of waiting for them to wake up, it might be best to go find that child named Mamin. ---- ???: You! That's as far as you'll go. Hekar: I, warrior Hekar, will be your opponent. Arme: Ah, you're misunderstanding... Kyle: A warrior? This will be fun! I am the savior of Beroiah, Kyle! Cindy: Sigh, this is not the time to be saying such things... Hekar: Good. Men speak with swords! Come at me! Cindy: Ugh, do what you want. ---- Hekar: Cowards! Attacking all at once... Arme: If someone heard you, they think you were fighting alone. Hekar: I will not go down like this. I will have to use my secret skill. Cindy: Eh? Did he disappear? Arme: What?! His secret skill is to run away? Kyle: Heh! He's become an offering that will increase the great Kyle's fame. Grandiel: This is unfortunate since we were finally able to find someone we could speak to. ---- Hekar: To think the enemy would make it this far... Is this the end of our destiny? Arme: Like we said before, we aren't here to fight... Mamin: I will... fight with you... Hekar: No. It is too dangerous for you. Also, there is your life as the priestess... Mamin: No, if you die, there is no reason for me to live. You are more important to me than Poseidon. Arme: Um, excuse me? Hekar: Oh fair maiden. To me, a world without you is also meaningless. Mamin: Oh Hekar! Arme: Are they being serious right now? Hekar: Now, come to fight me! I will show you the power of love. Epilogue: Warrior & Priestess Description "Totally not interested in your sappy love story... What? It's not a love story?" Dialogue Kyle: A temple in the sea? Poseidon? Arme: This is the first time I've heard that name. Cindy: Is it a kingdom of merpeople? Or water spirits? Hekar: What? You've never heard of Poseidon? Are you telling me land humans don't even know things like that? Mamin: I am not sure where I should start explaining... Kyle: Balzac... The one from the mine? Grandiel: From what I know, Balzac is an immortal being from the demon world, but... Mamin: That is incorrect. He is an avatar of god... He is neither god nor human and he is certainly not a being from the demon world. Grandiel: It seems that as time passed the descendants passed along incorrect truths. Arme: Hold on... The one that tried to revive Balzac was a demon named Decanee. And the one that invaded the temple with Poseidon in it, is Belile's subordinate Fennel. There seems to be some kind of relation. Grandiel: It definitely is very difficult to see it as coincidence. Kyle: ?????? Hekar: I'm sorry to interrupt at the height of the discussion, but I have a favor to ask. Cindy: Yes? A favor...? Huh... What are you doing all of a sudden? Hekar: Though I am embarrassed to ask people I've just met, let alone land humans, I lack the strength! Please lend me your help to defeat the demons that have invaded the temple! Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story